


surat

by suki_pie



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, ooc toloong :"D
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kertas putih itu terselip di bawah bantalnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	surat

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire Night © Hino Matsuri  
> Tidak ada keuntungan komersil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini XD  
> Happy reading~

_For my dear, Kiryuu._

_(jangan tanya kenapa aku menulisnya seperti itu, Yuuki yang memaksaku)._

_Terima kasih telah lahir di dunia ini._

_Bernapas hingga kini, dalam menit ini, dan detik yang tidak akan pernah berhenti._

_Terima kasih kuucapkan juga pada Kaien Cross, yang dengan senang hati membesarkanmu sampai kau tumbuh dewasa. Meskipun sifat sinis dan dinginmu itu memang menyebalkan, terutama saat aku berusaha agar kau melihatku, tidak apa-apa. Kau tetap manis di mataku. (Darahmu, sebenarnya. Mana ada wajah komite disiplin bisa dikatakan manis. Kecuali Yuuki, tentunya)._

_Juga kepada Yuuki, adikku, yang akan selalu dan selalu menganggapmu seorang kakak. Maaf (dan ketahuilah, seorang Kuran tidak akan pernah sudi mengatakan maaf. Tapi karena—sekali lagi—Yuuki memaksaku, jadi aku menulisnya), aku tidak bisa memberikan Yuuki untukmu. Bukan karena aku terlalu protektif padanya, tapi karena perasaanku jauh lebih besar darinya._

_Tidak, jangan menyangkal._

_Ini cara bagaimana seorang Kuran mengungkapkan—apa itu? Sesuatu yang disebut manusia dengan perasaan? Tunggu, memang kau punya perasaan? Aku ragu._

_Dan jangan tertawa._

_Aku melihatmu, Kiryuu. Jangan buat aku mendatangimu sekarang juga._

_… (dan aku serius)._

_Oh, baiklah, lupakan saja._

_Lalu …_

_… kepada Shizuka._

_Aku tahu, ya, kau membencinya. Kau—sangat—membencinya sepanjang hidup dan matimu, Kiryuu. Tapi, ketahuilah, aku sungguh berterima kasih pada gadis itu. Karena tanpanya, mungkin aku tak akan pernah mengenalmu. Mengetahui kau siapa sebenarnya, dan dengan sukarela memberikan darahku hanya untuk seorang vampir rendahan level E semacam kau, Kiryuu._

_Tapi, sekali lagi, aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Shizuka. Tanpanya, Kaien tidak akan menemukanmu. Tanpanya, Yuuki tidak mungkin mengenalmu._

_Dan tanpanya, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu bahkan mencintaimu sebegni besarnya._

_Terakhir, terima kasih kukatakan padamu, Kiryuu. Berbangga hatilah karena kau sudah bisa membuatku menulis kata laknat seperti '_ terima kasih' _dan '_ maaf' _yang seharusnya tidak pernah sudi aku katakan sampai mati sekali pun (jika aku memang bisa mati)._

_Dan paksaan Yuuki untuk menulis surat bodoh ini, sedikitnya._

_Yang jelas, kau selalu ada. Di sini, di sampingku. Sampai kapan pun._

_Selamanya._

_(kalau kau rela menjadi seseorang yang abadi karena darahku)._

.

_—Kuran. K—_

.

.

.

Kertas putih itu terselip di bawah bantalnya.

Ketika dini hari tiba dan Zero terjaga dari alam mimpinya. Saat itu, satu tangannya yang tidak bisa diam sempat menepis bagian samping bantalnya, cukup keras. Sampai selembar putih mudah dirobek itu keluar dan melayang hingga membentur dinginnya lantai.

Sekarang, kertas itu diremasnya tanpa sadar.

Zero mengerang frustasi, lalu mengacak rambut peraknya asal. Terus terang saja, semua ini membuatnya depresi. Ada getar di sana, entah sejak kapan, merayap perlahan di sudut hatinya. Dan dentuman tak tentu yang terjadi pada denyut jantungnya; dua kali lebih cepat.

Sial. Zero merasa mata dan pipinya panas.

Ini memalukan, astaga.

"Aku bunuh kau, Kuran."

* * *

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca :333


End file.
